


Coffee stains and sound waves

by loOkReBbEcCa_dUcKs



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - No My Chemical Romance, Emo, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Rights, Gay Sex, M/M, Other, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 14,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loOkReBbEcCa_dUcKs/pseuds/loOkReBbEcCa_dUcKs
Summary: Gerard works at a repair store and Frank has a broken bike.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

this is my first fic, it has been moved over here from wattpad. enjoy ig


	2. 1

Blue. Today was blue. The shop doors, blue. The sky, blue. The shirt I'm wearing, blue. My head, blue. Not a bad, mopey blue, more of a confusing-stuck-in-spaceland blue. Baby blue.

The bell rang as I unlocked and opened the blue doors before the overwhelming smell of paint and sawdust hit me. It made the blue haze spin behind my eyes a little quicker. I dumped my bag in the workbench and opened the small window by the door. I decided since I was at work I might as well work. I stood my phone in the dock and put on some Bowie, but only quietly, we wouldn't want any noise complaints from the flower store next door now, would we? I reached under the workbench and pulled out a black skateboard that was missing a wheel. This would be fixed in no time but since I had nothing else to do, I took my time. I danced around the store, humming along to Young Americans as if the shop windows were boarded up and no one could see me. I knew I had to fix the board by eleven, it was quarter to now, as the owner would be here to collect it at ten past, so I rolled my blue sleeves up and sped up my work a little. By eleven, the job was done so I decided I would make myself a cup of coffee. Once that was made, I perched myself on my little stool behind the cash register and pulled the latest issue of The Wicked And The Divine out of my bag. The comic wasn't that big, but I still managed to take a while reading it, poring over each detailed image of the ill-fated gods before me.

Ding ding.

The door opened to reveal a twelve-year-old boy and his mom.

"Hey, how can I help? Wait, Jack, right?" I asked with my friendliest I-swear-I'm-not-a-child-rapist smile, because business is slow as it is, I can't afford to lose more paying costumers. "You're hear about your board, right?" I walked over to the workbench where his skateboard sat.

He nodded and stepped forward a little.

"Here you go, and if any more wheels fall off, you know who to come to." I walked back to the cash register to ring it up. "Will that be all?"

He looked up at his mom, who smiled warmly. "You can look for a new helmet if you want? Your other one is cracked and scratched and I'm not letting you flip about cracking your skull open." She said, handing him some money.

He led his mother to the far corner of the store to where the accessories were kept and hurried back to the till with a shiny black helmet and placed it next to his board. I told him the price, he handed over the money and before long I was back to reading my comic.

Two hours and three coffees later , I was officially out of things to do. I had read my comic, drank coffee, wandered around the store, browsed the internet and eaten my lunch. I was considering leaving momentarily to restock on comics and buy another bag of coffee.

Ding ding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any errors


	3. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go. If anyone is there. Enjoy.

To say my day was going bad would be an understatement. I wake up forty minutes late due to my alarm clock running out of battery, meaning I was late for work, which sucked balls. My bike decided to break whilst I was on my was back to work from lunch. I was gonna have to get that fixed. Great. And to top all of that off, Gary spilt coffee on my backpack. He is sooooo dead to me. I finally got off work and decided to get my bike checked out. I walked down the high street, occasionally glancing at the shop names, until I came to the place Ana told me about. 

Gerard's Repair Store. Bingo.

I pushed the door open to hear a little overhead jingle. The place was nice, spacious and organised, with a large workbench in the center. In the far corner, I could see an array of add-ons for bikes, boards, scooters and god-knows-what else. Over on the left-hand wall I saw a flash of red hair behind a cash register, nursing a steaming cup of coffee. Damn. He was hot. I mean, I know my sex life isn't exactly booming, but damn, I think I was already getting hard.

"Um..." I stuttered, trying to remember why I was there. "I need my bike fixing...and I heard that that's what you do for a living...and I'm willing to pay whatever...I just need it done..." In that moment, I hated myself more than I hated Gary. I flicked my hair over my eyes in an attempt to hide my blush.

He smirked at me. Wow, thanks for helping my embarrassment dude. "You okay there sunshine? You seem to be rather hot over there." He raised an eyebrow.

"Um...yeah, I'm fine." My voice broke a little and, if it was possible, I flushed an even darker shade than I previously was. I wheeled my bike forward slightly and he started to move around the counter, his eyes trained on me. When he got to be a few feet away from me his line of sight dropped.

"Well, what do we have here?" He asked, I could feel my crotch tightening from the tone of his voice. Oh, god, could he see my semi-hard cock? "Ah, I think I know where the problem is," Ohgodohgodohgodohgod. "May I?" In that moment, I was so fucking relieved to find out he was talking about my bike, and not my little, um, problem. I pushed it forward so he could take it, and with in seconds, it was being hoisted onto the workbench. "See here?" He pointed at the back wheel and the chain. "You have a chain break. It'll be done in no time, so you could either go get a coffee and come back in twenty minutes or so, or you could stay here and continue to fail at hiding your raging boner." Shit, he noticed.

"Um, I think I'll stay here." I mumbled.

"Yeah, good choice, I wouldn't wanna go out in public like that either." He turned the back wheel a little. "And I have coffee here."

I smiled at his warmness. "So, do you run this place?"

He made brief eye contact before looking back at the bike. "Yep."

"Are you Gerard or is the name on the sign just for effect?"

He smirked slightly. "I'm definitely Gerard."

"Cool..." I thought for a minute.

"And you are?"

"Oh, Frank." I blushed again. I swear, I don't usually blush this much, I guess I'm just real horny today.

"Well, Oh Frank, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." 

The next twenty minutes was spent getting to know each other. He was actually a really cool guy. He was twenty-seven, from New Jersey, had a younger brother and was currently living with two kittens he adopted the other month, Leia and Luke. It was pretty cute to watch him talk like that, so passionately, as if in those few seconds, nothing mattered more.

"Okay, so that's fixed." He started to move the bike down from the workbench.

As I previously stated, I'm not usually the one on the receiving end of sex, or the presenting end either for that matter, so I decided, what the hell, get out there Frank. 

"Thanks, can I ask you a favour?"

He glanced a me, his eyebrow moving back up to stare inquisitively. "Um, sure?"

"Hey, don't sound so nervous, I just wanna ask you out for coffee sometime."

He smiled brightly. "A man who knows his way into my heart. Coffee." He all but sighed the last bit, as if he was a teenage girl, auditioning for the remake of Dirty Dancing.

"Okay, so, when's good for you?" I asked as he made his way behind the counter again.

"Well, I don't work Wednesday's, the shop will be closed."

I wheeled my bike toward the counter. "I guess I could work from home tomorrow then."

He smirked at that. "Wait, what do you even do?"

"I produce music." My job was pretty cool, I got to work with awesome new musicians and had flexible hours. 

Gerard hummed in response as I handed over some money. The receipt printed, and Gerard ripped it off and wrote something on the back of it. He returned half of the money with my receipt. 

"Gerard this is too much change." He smirked at that. He did this on purpose.

"Cuties get discount." I began to protest, but he was already ushering me out of the door. "Pick me up at one." And with that, he shut the door with its little ding ding.

I turned the receipt over and saw he had scribbled his phone number on the back with a little smiley face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go frens. Enjoy.


	4. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third update in one day? Wow.

I got home and was greeted by hungry mewing. "Hey guys." I cooed at the little furballs that rushed around my feet. " How were you today? You didn't ruin anymore of daddy's furniture, did you?" My phone chimed.

Hey cutie, what's your address?

Is this Frank? Cos if not then please leave.

It's Frank, don't worry. I'm not a pervert. Unless...

Unless?

Unless you want me to be one 😉

Ewwwww no

I sent him my address before heading into the kitchen. "Who's hungry?" There were meows in response. I prepared the cat food before setting it down on the floor. I made myself grilled cheese on toast, ate it, and picked up my phone again. I hit call. I put the phone on speaker and placed it down next to the sink before starting to wash my dishes.

"Hey Gee, what's up?"

"I have a date!" I all but squealed down the phone.

"Really? Good for you! Tell me everything." 

"Okay, so this guy came in today to get his bike fixed, and he was there for around twenty minutes or so, and we got to know each other, and we just sorta, like, clicked, you know? And we're getting coffee tomorrow!"

"Give me a name and a mental image."

"Frank. He's real short, but hot, and he has dark hair, olive skin, tattoos and he works in the music industry, producing tracks and shit."

"Nice."

"Oh, Mikes?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna need help, with what to wear and stuff, cos the last time I went on a date was around ten years ago."

"I'll be round tomorrow. Is eleven good for you?"

"Yeah, see ya little bro."

"Bye Gee."

***

"You can't wear that."

"What do you mean I can't wear this?" I asked with a frown. I glanced at my paint splattered jeans and faded once-black-now-grey t-shirt.

"It looks like you're homeless." Mikey stated in an annoyed tone.

"Ugh, fine, you choose something then." 

A few minutes later, I was dressed in black skinny jeans, a plain black t-shirt, black combat boots and my leather jacket. Mikey had managed to find the only clothes in my wardrobe that didn't have cat hair on them. That man was a god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, kinda short but oh well.


	5. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna do smut soon but I also want Gerard and Franks relationship to progress naturally. Oh well, here you go.

I parked my car outside Gerard's apartment complex, checked my hair in the mirror, ate a mint, and got out. He said fourth floor, so four flights of stairs I shall climb to get there. Once I was at the top of the fourth set of steps, my legs nearly gave way and I was thankful I had put on cologne, because otherwise Gerard would be able to smell my sweat, and that's not a pleasant thing to have on the side of a first date. I walked down the hallway until I came across his apartment. 213a. I held my hand up and knocked loudly. There was a light shuffling noise from behind the door and before I knew it, I was being greeted by a smiling Gerard, who was holding two kittens, both the size of a can of soup. 

"Hey, come in." He said, knocking the door open further with his foot. I stepped inside and saw a pretty spacious room, with a cyan couch in the center, facing a wall mounted TV. On the opposite wall, there were two doors and an archway that I could see led to a kitchen. There was a wide window along the furthest wall and a wooden dining table looking out of it. Up on the wall were a few different drawings or photos. The walls were painted a cute yellow that complimented the hardwood flooring and furniture. It was a nice room. 

"So, where do you wanna go for coffee?" I asked as he gestured for me to sit on the couch.

"I was thinking we could stay here, I have coffee in the house, I could make us some lunch and we could play with the kittens?" He smiled warmly at me as one of the kittens, the one that was completely white, mewed happily in his arms.

"Yeah, sounds good. But before we do anything, I gotta let you know, I, Frank Anthony Thomas Iero Junior," Gerard snickered a little at my name, yeah, it was a mouthful. "am a dog person."

Gerard's face dropped at that in mock offence as he gathered the kittens up in his arms. "Don't speak to me or my children again."

"Wow, Karen took the kids much." We both started laughing at that.

"I'll go put some coffee on then." He put the kittens down and headed towards the kitchen area. 

"So who's who?"

"The black one is Luke, and the white one is Leia." He called back from the kitchen.

After being there for an hour, I felt like I never wanted to leave, I just wanted to get closer and closer to Gerard, to his scent, to his smile, to his heart. I hoped this would become the foundation of a strong relationship. But we've all got to go home at some point, right? I slid my jacket on as he walked me to his door. The kittens were dozing on the couch, so we didn't have to worry about one of them slipping out through the open door.

"Today was fun." I said, turning in the doorway to meet his gaze. I noticed how it dropped to my lips, more than once, and decided to take action. I pulled him towards me by the front of his shirt and gently pressed my lips against his. His lips were soft and I seemed to melt against his body, his hands coming round to softly squeeze my hips as my arms went around his neck. It was heaven. He was heaven. Now I never wanted to leave. But still, I had to, I had work in the morning. He pulled away to look into my eyes and I gazed back up at him through my lashes. 

"Goodnight Frankie."

"Night Gee. I'll call you tomorrow."

And with that, I went home feeling light as a feather and excited for the next time we would meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there it is, update four of the day.


	6. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe smut, if there is I'll insert #_# for y'all who wanna skip.

It had been two weeks since Frank and I kissed. I still get a buzz from saying it, even if it's just in my mind. We had kissed since then, but nothing more. We would tease each other about the idea of sex until one of us had a boner, but we had never removed clothing. I don't even know if he would want to, after all, we'd only officially been together for two weeks now. I would just have to wait it out.

It had just gone one when Frank strolled into the store, he seemed to be showing up more and more often, until eventually he was coming over everyday after work. It was sweet, considering I don't get that many customers and it gets quite lonely. 

"Hey baby boy." He greeted with a smile.

"Hey Frank." I blushed hard from where I was standing behind the counter, putting various bike equipment into a bag for the man in front of me. He smirked a little at us.

"I wanna ask you something." I glanced at Frank before handing the man his goods.

"Just a minute, I'm serving a customer." He mouthed 'okay' before heading into the back room to put on some coffee. "That'll be $32.98 please."

The man handed over his money before leaning in. "How d'ya get someone like that?" He said with a cheeky grin.

"Believe it or not, his bike broke, and I just happened to be the only repair store in this area." I smiled warmly before ripping off the receipt and giving the man his change. "Have a nice day."

Once the guy had gone, Frank walked in holding two Star Wars mugs. He placed them both down on the counter before pulling me towards him. "I missed you."

I glanced down at his face. "You saw me yesterday."

"Yeah, but I've slept since then, for me to be satisfied, I gotta see you at least twice a day." I giggled at that. "And speaking of seeing you again, be ready for seven, dress nice, I'm taking you out for dinner."

"Ooh, where?" I said, breaking the embrace to grab my coffee.

"It's a surprise." I took a long sip and put the mug back down. This time I was the one who pulled Frank towards me, crashing our lips together, the kiss being sloppy at first, but slowly our mouths moved in sync. Franks hands went up to my hair to tug lightly at the roots as mine went to his hips to squeeze lightly. My tongue ran over his bottom lip, begging for entrance, and eventually getting it. Our tongues danced together, savouring the taste of one another. 

Ding ding.

Oh shit, a customer. Frank and I jumped apart.

"Ewww." Oh shit, worse than a customer. A Mikey. "Can you guys not have sex on the counter? No wonder you're low on customers."

"Who's this?" Frank whispered to me.

"Mikey," I pointed at my brother. "Frank" I pointed at Frank.

"Nice to meet you Mikey." Frank held out a hand for him to shake.

"No offence, I'm sure you're a nice guy and all, but I just walked in on you trying to swallow my brother, I'm not shaking that hand, god knows where else it's been."

"Fair point." Frank withdrew his hand. "Anyway, I have a meeting with Pete in twenty minutes, I'm gonna run." He pecked my lips before heading towards the door. "See you at seven."

***

"Mikes, I don't know what to wear." It was six thirty and I was stood in a t-shirt and my batman boxers, staring at my closet.

I heard Mikey sigh from where he was draped on my bed. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know, he said out for dinner and to dress nice." I flopped onto the bottom of the bed, earning a kick in the head from Mikey. 

"Do you have any nice shirts?" He said, getting up to rummage through my clothes. 

"I don't know, is batman classed as nice?" He pulled out a black button up and some black skinny jeans.

"Throw these on." He dumped them on my chest. "And change your underwear too." Then he left the room. I got changed out of my clothes, got out a clean pair of boxers and socks, put everything on and still had twenty minutes to go. I walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom to put on some cologne and brush my teeth. Mikey was watching The Simpsons and eating one of my pop-tarts when I came out. 

"Hey, stop eating my breakfast." I said, smacking the back of his head.

"Ow." He began to rub his head before turning to look at me and wolf whistling. "Very nice, real classy." 

"You're gonna have to get out, he'll be here soon." I said, throwing his hoodie at him.

"Can't I stay? I'll hide in the bathroom when he comes." I turned the TV off.

"No, get out."

"Rude." He thought for a minute. "I'll tell mom."

"Do it, I couldn't care less. Out." I pointed to the door. "Now."

"Okay, but one thing before I go." I watched Mikey rush past me into the kitchen. He came back with the whole fricken pack of pop-tarts. "I'm taking these, as my pay."

"Why do you need pay?" I said, pushing him towards the door.

"Because I shared my fashion wisdom with you."

"Right, I probably would of figured it out by myself eventually. Bye Mikes." 

He finally got the picture and got out of my goddamn apartment. "Good look Geetard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go. Part five.


	7. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe smut? You know the drill if there is and you wanna skip. #_#

I finally got up the flights of stairs leading to Gerard's apartment when a skinny, twig like figure dashed past me holding a box of pop-tarts. 

"Oh, hey Frank," Mikey said, with a shit-eating grin.

"Hey Mikes, how come you're here?" He pulled one of the tasty goods out of the box.

"Just here to tell you not to get my brother pregnant." 

I choked a little bit. "W-what?"

"Well, since you two are so obviously gonna do it tonight, I came to tell you to use protection, wouldn't want any little Gerards running around now, would we?" He took another bite out of his pop-tart.

"That's not how it works Mikey." He swallowed.

"Sure," He rolled his eyes, clearly disbelieving what I had said. "Have fun."I watched him stroll down the stairs until he was out of sight.

As I headed towards Gerard's door, my palms began to sweat. Did he really want sex? I knocked on the door and waited a few seconds for him to open it. "Hey Frank, let me just grab a jacket." He wandered to his room before reappearing in a black leather jacket. God, all this tight black clothing was driving me insane. I thought about what Mikey had said, and realised that I wasn't opposed to the idea of letting Gerard fuck me. "So, where are we going?"

He locked his door and we started to make our way down the stairs. "I already told you, it's a surprise." He pouted a little at that. "You look amazing by the way," I leaned closer to his ear to whisper, "Makes me wanna let you bend me over." He turned bright red at that.

"Frank!" He nudged me with his elbow. We began to have a normal conversation about our families, and I couldn't help but notice his situation down below.

***

Dinner was amazing, I took him to this fancy restaurant that my friend Ray owns. We ate, laughed, talked about everything and had a genuinely great time. We were sat in my car, outside Gerard's apartment complex.

"You, um, wanna come in?" He said, his cheeks flushing lightly.

"Yeah, if you don't mind, that is." He opened his door and began to get out.

"I don't." I followed suit and before long, we were walking hand in hand down his hall. We had to break contact with each other so Gerard could unlock the door, but we were closer than ever when we got inside. I walked through the door, and the next thing I felt was a strong grip on my waist. Gerard pushed me up against the closed door before attacking my neck with his mouth. He started to push my jacket off before stopping completely and looking me in the eye. "This is okay, right?"

I was breathless, but nodded in response. "Keep going."

He dropped my jacket on the floor before kissing my lips hard and sliding his tongue in roughly. He started on the buttons of my white shirt, pulling that off too when it was completely open. He pulled me towards the bedroom, shut the door behind us and quickly yanked his shirt over his head, completely disregarding the buttons. He pulled me back towards him for another open-mouthed kiss as his hand trailed down to my belt. He undid it painfully slow, 'accidentally' brushing against my dick as he did. 

#_#

I moaned and rutted my hips up against him. He looked up at me with eyes full of lust and want, so I moaned again, louder, whilst pushing my hips up for some friction. I wanted to drive him crazy. Something snapped inside of him, because the next thing I knew, he was ripping off my pants and boxers before taking off his own. "Wow, you may be a small guy, but there were no budget cuts when it came to making that." He said, his gaze drifting around my crotch. He opened the bottom draw of the bedside table to pull out some lube and a condom. "You need prep?" I nodded again. He poured some lube onto three fingers before opening my legs. I could feel his breath on my skin as he kissed the insides of my thighs. He slipped a finger into me and I gasped at the stretch. "Sorry baby, it's gonna burn a little, but it'll feel good pretty soon." He added another finger and began to stretch me out, scissoring until my hips shot up out of pleasure. He continued to brush his fingers over my prostate until I finally spoke up. 

" Fuck...ughhh...fuck me." My legs were shaking from pleasure as he pulled out his fingers, wiping them on a pair of pyjama bottoms, and grabbing the lube and condom. He tore open the packet with his teeth before reaching down to put it on. "No, let me." I said, taking it from him and rolling it on, squeezing the base of his dick a little, just to hear him moan. I then picked up the bottle of lube and began to slick up his cock, flicking my wrist here and there for pleasure. 

"Ummm....Frank...fuck...." His head lolled backwards as his eyes shut. I removed my hand and his eyes shot open. He realised that I was waiting for him to fuck me and lined up with my entrance, pushing in slightly. I grunted as he pushed in completely. "Is that okay?" 

I smiled at that. "Yeah, Gee, you don't have to keep checking up on me." He began to thrust in and out at a steady pace, his mouth attached itself back onto my neck as my hands went to his hair, tugging slightly. He moaned into my collarbone as his hand went down to my fully hard, aching dick. He began to jack me off, his hand movements matching his thrusts, and before long, I was close. "Fuck...Gee...I'm close.." I said, moaning like a porn star. He sped up his hand movements and thrusts as I tightened around his dick and came all over my stomach and his chest. Seconds later, he came too, screaming my name. He rode out his orgasm before pulling out and getting up to bin the condom. He held out his hand to me.

#_#

"Come on sugar, I think we need a shower." I took his hand and followed him to the bathroom, limping slightly. He noticed and chuckled. "I didn't realise I was that rough." He turned the shower on, leaving it to run until it was hot, and left the bathroom momentarily. He came back with two pairs of clean underwear and sweatpants. He pulled me into the shower, kissing my nose softly. "That was fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was hard to write. Enjoy.


	8. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realise the chapter numbers are off but im too tired to care.

I woke up the next morning with a weight on my chest and looked down to see Frank. He looked so peaceful and cute, despite the tattoos covering his flawless body. I never wanted to move, but I vaguely remember Frank saying he had work today at dinner. "Frank, baby?" 

His eyes fluttered open as he gazed up at me through his lashes. "Mmmm?"

"Haven't you got work today?" His eyes were unable to focus so he just kept them closed.

"Fuck, yeah." He said, furrowing his brow. "I might just call in sick."

"Don't do that, it's not right." He sighed and opened his eyes properly before propping himself up on his elbows next to me.

"Well I probably can't walk after last night so there's no use going to work."

I climbed out of bed, turning slightly red at his comment. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be that rough." I mumbled, walking towards the bedroom door.

"It's okay, it was really good, like, really good." He started to get out of bed, struggling to stand up straight. "But that doesn't change the fact I'm not going in today."

I sighed and walked over to where he was failing at standing upright. "Come here." I gestured for him to come into my arms before hoisting his legs up around my waist and carrying him into the kitchen. Once we were in there, I sat him on top of the counter. He released a quiet grunt from the contact and shifted into a comfier position. "You're gonna need breakfast if you're going into work today, you want pancakes?"

"Mmmmm, I always want pancakes, but I'm not going in." He picked up a wooden spoon, absentmindedly twisting it through his fingers like a drumstick. I bent down to get a pan from one of the bottom drawers. "Unless..." He smacked may ass with the spoon.

"Ow." I stood up straight before snatching the spoon off him. He started giggling like a lunatic. "Unless what?"

"Unless you come in with me." 

I poured the batter into the pan before glancing up at him. "You wouldn't want me there, I'd just get in the way."

He frowned at me before struggling off the counter and wrapping his arms around waist from behind. "You wouldn't get in the way." He kissed my shoulder softly. "Anyway, you owe me a work visit for the amount of time I've visited you at work." 

"Okay, what time do we have to be there?"

***

I was currently sat outside a small sound booth, watching Frank set up. There was a guy with incredibly spiky hair in the booth. He said he was 'warming up', but it sounded more like he had vocal bipolar. One second he would be screaming at the top of his lungs, and the next he was whispering like a possessed child in a horror movie. Franks co-worker, Pete, came and sat next to me, smirking in the guys direction. Pete was friendly, kinda goofy, but he seemed good-natured. "I see you've met Jimmy." 

Jimmy, huh, it kind of suited him. "Yeah, I guess I have." 

"Has he spoken to you yet?"

He had, when he arrived. "Yeah, he asked me if I had any drugs."

Pete started chuckling. "Sounds about right." We were silent for a minute. "You and Frank are together, right?" I nodded. "Damn, thought I could see a slight limp."

My face flushed. "Um, what?"

"Hey, no, I'm not making fun of you or anything, I just have a really messed up way of complimenting people. Anyway, you wanna go out for a drink later, with Frank obviously."

"Can I bring my brother? I was supposed to be hanging out with him tonight."

"Is he cute?" He chuckled again. "I'm kidding, he's more than welcome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a filler chapter, sorry guys.


	9. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone for so long, got a bit of the writers block, ya know? Here's a chapter.

Later that evening we went out for drinks. I was properly introduced to Mikey, he was a cool dude. He currently worked in a comic book store downtown, but still lived in his parents basement. So cliche. Over the course of the evening, Mikey and Pete got extremely close, close enough that when a very drunk Pete proposed to a slightly tipsy Mikey, he replied with a slurred 'maybe someday'. That was when we decided to call it a night. I had just dropped Gerard off and was nearly home myself when my phone buzzed from the cup holder.

Gee💕: Hey, I miss you xx.

I leaned over to grab my phone.

Gee you're gonna get me killed, I'm still in the car.

Gee💕: Are you driving?

Yes.

Gee💕: Then why don't you take a u-turn and come over?

I pulled over to avoid getting arrested.

I can't do that.

Gee💕: Why not?

Well, you're drunk, we both have work tomorrow and I'm low on gas. 

Gee💕: Aww. 

Gee💕: I'm not drunk.

Gee💕: You're a meanie.

Goodnight sweetie xx.

Gee💕: Night meanie.

I tossed my phone back into the cup holder before continuing my way back home.

***

A few weeks later I was sat in my apartment, changing my shirt (cos it smelled kinda funky) when the doorbell rang. I pulled the skintight black shirt down my torso as i ran to the door. I opened it to find a smiling Gerard holding a box of microwaveable popcorn. "Nice slippers." He said, glancing at my feet. I was wearing a pair of shark slippers (all credit to @parasite420 and the amazing sharks on their feet), I know, It's weird, I only wear black, but I saw these guys and they were too cute to be left in the store. 

"Come in." I said, being the gentleman I am, holding the door open as he walked in. We were going to have a movie night, a movie night I hoped would lead to something else, wink wonk. Gerard flopped onto the couch as I went into the kitchen to grab snacks. I set them down on the coffee table before grabbing the remote and cuddling up to Gerard. "What do you wanna watch?" 

I clicked the button for Netflix and we eventually settled on Shawn of the Dead. About twenty minutes in, I shuffled into a comfier position, one I hoped would tell Gerard exactly what I was thinking. I lay down with my head on his crotch, but he was captivated by the movie and barely noticed. I began to slowly move my head, the back of it rubbing against his jeans.

"Frank," He said, his glance shifting to me momentarily. "Stop wriggling or I'm gonna make you sit on the floor."

I stopped moving and thought for a moment. An idea popped into my head, and a brilliant one at that. I got up and walked towards my room. "I'm going to get into my pyjamas." He turned to me and nodded before gluing his eyes to the TV again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe smut this chapter.

I was sat on Franks couch when he came out dressed in a pair of grey sweatpants. Only a pair of grey sweatpants. I could see the waistband of his boxers peeking out of the top. Damn. I could see all of his tattoos, and boy, did I love his tattoos.

"You alright there, Gee?" He said, smirking and sitting down. "You seem to be staring."

I blushed and looked back to the TV before taking a sip of my lemonade. I felt him move closer to me so I avoided eye contact. Wouldn't want a problem in the lower regions, would we? 

About five minutes later I had relaxed a little and was back to concentrating on the film again when I heard Franks breathing hitch slightly. 

Oh god.

He was friggin' palming himself. Right next to me.

His hand was cupping his crotch through the fabric of his sweatpants. His eyes were shut and his mouth hanging open slightly. As his movements got quicker, little pants and moans came out of his mouth. I could feel my jeans begin to get too tight around my cock so I decided to take action.

I turned the TV off before pulling Franks hand away from him. His eyes shot open from the sudden loss of contact.

"What are y-" I smashed my mouth against his as I shifted him to lie under me. I moved my thigh to be between his legs while my tongue asked for entrance. He didn't grant me it and instead pressed his lips together. I ground heavily on his crotch with my thigh and he gasped. I took the opportunity to get inside his mouth. My hands wandered to his waistband the play with it, snapping it against his hip before pulling away from his mouth to take my shirt off. Frank looked me in the eye before speaking. "Bedroom. Now."

I pulled him off the couch and he led me into his room. There was a plush, king size bed in the centre, a walk-in closet on the left hand wall and large, bay windows that went from ceiling to floor opposite the bed. 

I began to take my jeans off while Frank sat on the bed, having already slipped out of his sweatpants. He reached into his bedside cabinet and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. Once my jeans were off, I pushed Frank backwards onto the bed and crawled on top of him. I began to kiss down his neck, leaving hickeys here and there, when he spoke again. 

"Gee?" I looked up, detaching myself from his collar bone. "I wanna try something."

His eyes were nervous and his fingers were fiddling with my hair. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I wanna try something, but I don't know if you'd be okay with it." He was avoiding eye contact.

"Hey, don't be nervous, you know you can talk to me about anything."

His glance went to my eyes momentarily. He took a deep breath. "Iwannatop."

"Huh?" 

"I said, I would like to top you."

I started laughing uncontrollably, falling next to him and keeling over.

"What? Don't you think I could top you? You said I could tell you anything." He began to move, grabbing my clothes and throwing them at me.

"Frank, wait, hear me out." He refrained from throwing a shoe at my head. "Its not that I don't think you could top me, because trust me, you'd be amazing at it,"

"Then why were you laughing?" He frowned even deeper than before.

"You were so nervous about some thing so small." I held open my arms. "Come here."

He dropped the shoe before straddling my lap and putting his arms around my neck. We sat like that, in silence, just breathing, and merely being. I never wanted it to end.


	11. 10

"So, about you wanting to top?" He said suggestively, running his hands along my thighs. 

I attached my lips to his neck, trying to copy what Gerard usually does to me. I pushed him down by his shoulders, shifting into a comfier position where I was flush up against him. I could feel his heart beat faster as I licked the spot just below his jaw, and began to suck. He moaned as I increased the pressure, his hips rutting up slightly.

"Stop...mmm...teasing." His hands went down to my waist. I slapped him off before pulling away from his neck and ripping off his boxers. He gasped at the sensation before pulling at the waistband of mine. 

"Not yet," I teased him a little more, sitting over his crotch and palming myself. I let out some pretty theatrical moans, making everything seem more pleasurable than it actually was, before taking off my boxers and slipping the condom on. I lubed up my whole hand, because if I was going back to being a bottom after tonight, I was going to have some fun first. Gerard just lay there, whimpering slightly. I slid one finger in as he let out a stream of swears. 

"Shhh, baby, it gets better soon, trust me." I lent forward to kiss him as I slid in a second finger. I began to stretch him out, scissoring my fingers and sliding in a third. His eyes shot open at the unexpected intrusion. I pulled away from his mouth so he could speak.

"What are you doing? I thought you'd stop at two?" 

"I wanna try something, trust me on this." He nodded before burying his face in my neck. I added a fourth finger, thrusting in and out before turning my hand to a fist. I continued to move in and out, Gerard's whimpers slowly turning into moans. I picked up the pace, fisting him hard. 

"Fuck...mmm...Frank...M'gonna...Cum" He was gasping, his mouth hung open while his eyes were shut tightly. 

"Hold it." I pulled my hand out, lubed up my cock, and slid in. I thrusted harder than I had in my life, considering the only other hole I had fucked was the one my fist could form. I felt myself getting pretty close soon as Gerard tightened around my cock. God, it felt so good. I leaned forward until I was level with his ear. "Cum for me sugar."

He started to pant faster than before, releasing all over our stomachs as he screamed my name. The way his muscles repeatedly got tighter and looser in 0.2 seconds sent me over the edge. I let out a huge moan before releasing into the condom. I pulled out, tied off the condom and threw it in the bin. I grabbed a wet cloth from the en suite to clean ourselves off with and headed back to the bedroom. Gerard looked so tired when I came in, so I wiped down his stomach, did the same to myself, before settling into the bed next to him as big spoon.


	12. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been gone for a while, but I'm back now, with updates! Enjoy.

"What's with the scarf?" I looked over to where Mikey was sat on my workbench.

"I'm cold." I wasn't cold, it was barely Autumn, meaning it was still jacket weather. "What's with the constant checking your phone?"

He tucked the screen into his pocket. "I'll tell you if you take off the scarf."

"That has got to be one of the shittiest deals I have ever heard." I went back to sipping my coffee.

"Then I'll have to remove it myself." He stood up, towering over my seated form. Yeah, he was taller, but I could snap him in half like a piece of uncooked spaghetti.

"Alright, I'll make a new deal," I placed my mug on the coaster to my left. "You tell me what's so interesting on that phone of yours, and I'll consider taking my scarf off."

He raised an eyebrow and sighed before sitting back down on the workbench. "Fine."

"Now tell me, young Mikey, what has you all befuddled on your tiny device?"

"So...there's this guy, and he's really sweet, and I asked him out for coffee, but he left me on read." He pulled his phone out, flicking the screen on again in case he missed any notifications.

"What's his name?" It might have been a bit petty that he was so frustrated about this, but at the end of the day, I'm still his big brother.

"Pete." He glanced at his hands.

"Wentz?" He nodded. I giggled slightly. "Look, Mikes, I'm fairly certain Pete's not trying to lead you on, he could've been busy. I'm sure he really likes you back."

"Really?" His eyes lit up.

"Yeah," I got up off my stool to stretch, before grabbing my phone from the back room. "How much time have you guys spent together?" 

I flicked it on as Mikey told me about how they'd met up for drinks once before. There was one new message, from Frank, telling me he'd be over in ten.

Mikey was cut off by a sharp ringtone coming from his pocket. He looked at the screen.

"It's Pete." He answered the phone, smiling to the sound of his voice. I sat there, listening to Mikey's half of the conversation for a good few minutes. Just as they were saying goodbye, the bell on the door chimed to let me know someone had entered the shop. Franks smiling face walked in, making his way round the counter to wind his arms around my waist and peck my lips.

"Hey baby." He smirked, his gaze remaining on my face.

"Hey Frank." I kept my arms around his neck.

"Ew, save my Christian eyes." Mikey pulled his hood up, yanking the drawstrings until his face was out of view.

I rolled my eyes. "You'll never guess who Mikey here has a huge crush on."

"Who?"

"Pete." Frank started laughing, absolutely losing his shit, as Mikey started to peep out of his hoodie.

"It's not funny guys." 

"What did he say? Are you guys going out again?" I moved to face Mikey properly as Frank continued to giggle behind me before calming down and wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"Yeah, I'm going round to his for pizza tonight."

"Well that ain't coffee, what happened to the coffee?" I feigned disappointment.

"Yeah, but pizza." 

***

Mikey had just left when a customer came in. A girl, probably Frank's age, holding a cracked helmet.

"Can you fix helmets?" She placed it on the counter for me to see.

"Usually, yes, but this looks irreparable and it would just be cheaper to buy a new one." She nodded grimly. "Motorcycle helmets are in the far corner."

She wandered off to the helmet racks as Frank walked in from the back room, holding two steaming cups of coffee.

"Hey, you got a customer!" He said, handing me my Star Wars mug. He stood up on tippee toes to kiss my softly before I turned back to the counter.

The girl came back over holding a black helmet. She smiled at the way Frank had his arms wrapped protectively around my waist. 

"I can give you ten percent off if you let me keep the broken helmet." I looked down at the hard plastic, barely clinging on to the structure.

"Oh, cool, that works. In all honesty, I was just gonna chuck it in the bin." She said, with a polite smile.

The bell above the door chimed again, as an older man walked in. The girl paid for her helmet before leaving.

Frank told me he was going to use the bathroom as the guy walked over. 

"Excuse me, can you tell me what I can buy for my grandson? He really likes skateboarding, see, and I don't know anything about it."

I moved around the counter to the shelf that held the skateboarding gear. "Does he have a board?"

"Yes." The man looked out of his comfort zone as he cautiously glanced at my hair, obviously alarmed by the color.

"Do you know what color the wheels are?" 

"Um...White, I think." 

I moved to the changeable wheel section and began to rummage through the bin. "What's his favourite colour?"

We eventually picked out a pair of neon green wheels and a care kit and were now stood at the till. I rang up his goods as Frank walked back in. The man paid just before Frank was standing behind me, taking his change, as Frank wrapped his arms around my waist. The mans eyes went wide as disgust flashed across his face. He grabbed the bag containing his gifts before hurrying to the door. He spat a quick 'faggots' at us before slamming the door. I felt Franks grip tighten as I turned around to face him.

"Baby, look at me." I guided his face with my hands, kissing him softly. "He's the one who's wrong, not us. Yes he was rude, but look at it this way, homophobia is bound to happen to us."

Frank muttered a quick 'asshole' before kissing me again.

"And anyway, he was old enough to manipulate. I helped him pick out some stuff for his grandson, but little did he know there were cheaper alternatives only a few feet to his left."

Frank chuckled before pulling me into his lips again.


	13. 12

"Hey, Frank," Pete waltzed into the recording booth holding two coffees. "I got four tickets to see the game tonight, you wanna come? I'll let you bring your boy -toy?"

He handed me a mug. "Um, sure. I'll see if Gee wants to come. What time?"

Pete gave me the details, and I sent them off to Gerard. Fifteen minutes later, he text back saying he'd be there and that he had a special surprise for me. I put my phone down before picking up a black Fender.

***

"Where is he?" I craned my neck to see past the line of people. I couldn't see his red hair anywhere in the crowd.

"They'll be here, they probably got stuck in traffic." Pete reassured me. He was waiting on Mikey, who was coming via Gerard's car.

I continued to scan the crowd for them, but found no luck. 

"Um, excuse me?" I turned to see a woman, possibly my age, wearing a Jersey Devil's shirt that was one size too small and seemed to suffocate her breasts. "Hi, I couldn't help but notice your Devil's scarf," She batted her eyelashes.

I heard Pete snigger beside me. "Um yeah...and?" I looked around at all the other people in Devil's merch.

"Maybe we could meet up some time? I'm Cris."

I tried to look past her head for Gerard, but I still couldn't see his red locks. "Um...Frank."

"How about we go for a drink later?" She pulled out a pen and gestured for me to give her my arm.

"Um..." I tried to look for Gee's hair once again as she wrote something on my arm.

"Call me." With that said, she winked and wandered back into the crowd.

"Frank." I heard Gee's voice to my left and turned to see him, looking awfully sad and confused. His hair was bleached white all over. No wonder I didn't see him before.

"Gerard!" I began to walk towards him. "What's wro-oh." I realised he must've seen me with that woman. "It's not what it looks like, I promise."

"Really?" He reached forward and held my arm up. " 'Call me, sexy. Cris xox.' Really Frank, I show up late to one thing and your already hooking up with someone else."

He started to walk away. "Gee, wait!" 

He turned on his heel to meet my eyes. "I trusted you."

"Gerard!"

***

It's been a week since Gerard walked away from me. I've sent a grand total of one hundred and forty three texts, and called him twice daily. I haven't slept a wink and only showered once, to get that woman's number off my arm. I sent her a message, explaining that I was taken and gay, before blocking and deleting her number. I have also asked Mikey to try and talk to him for me, explaining how she came at me and not the other way around, and he said he's tried, but Gerard won't listen. God, I feel so lost without him, so cold all the time without his arms around me. I haven't changed out of my sweatpants in days, I haven't left the house in days. I just want my baby back.


	14. 13

"Gee, you gotta come out of your room at some point," Mikey sighed as he stuck his head through the gap in my door. "You need to eat." He sniffed before pulling a face. "And shower."

"Mmph." I buried my head further into my pillow.

I heard the door creak slightly and felt the bed dip beside me.

"I can't keep covering for you at the store, I have college in a few days." He began to peel the sheets from over my head.

I realised how unfair this was on him, while I was moping around, Mikey was trying to do mornings at the store, afternoons at Starbucks and revising for college. I had to go back to work.

"Alright, I'll go back. But if I see Frank come anywhere near me, I'm closing early." I began to get up, feeling all the blood rush to my head as I stood. I gripped on to the bedframe for support.

"Woah there, why don't we start with taking a shower." Mikey handed me the towel from the back of my door. "I'll put some coffee on and change your sheets while you're in there."

***

After my shower, I dressed in skinny jeans and my Madonna shirt. I left my room to find a cup of coffee waiting. Mikey was sat watching Loony Toons eating more of my Pop Tarts. I swear TV and Pop Tarts are the only reason he visits me. I sat next to him on the couch, thanking the lord it was Wednesday.

"Frank called." I frowned at Mikey. "Multiple times."

"Did you tell him to fuck off?" I leant over to steal a stolen Pop Tart.

"He just wants five minutes." I raised an eyebrow. "To explain. No interruptions."

"Never mind, I'll tell him to fuck off myself." I went to grab my phone.

"Gerard, just hear him out." Mikey sighed and turned the TV off. "Frank doesn't seem like a cheater, he really doesn't."

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, glancing down at all of the missed calls and messages from Frank.

"Just give him a call, hear what he has to say." I hovered my finger over the call button, looking back at Mikey for reassurance. "Look at it this way, if he did try and cheat, you get to break his arm."

I hit call.


	15. 14

I was alone, in a dark room. 

There was a small strip of light coming from under a door to my left. 

I could hear screaming from the other side.

The voice was familiar-Gerard?

I rushed to the door, looking for a door handle, anything to get to him, to save him.

I scratched at the door, pounding at the solid surface until my knuckles were raw. 

I had to get inside.

The next thing I knew, I was in front of him, the door behind me.

I looked around to see a candlelit chamber, bright enough that I could see his face.

Bright enough that I could see his pain.

It hovered around him like a cloud, grey and gloomy.

I could see it, like smoke that can't rise. 

I could also see his injury.

Blood was flowing from the side of his face, a large gash had been carved under his cheekbone.

He whimpered at my feet, his eyes avoiding my face.

He cried, pleaded for me to not hurt him.

I tried to tell him I was here to rescue him, but all that left my mouth was a large, feral growl.

He shuddered as more tears mixed with his blood.

I looked down to see monstrous hands clutching a blade.

The blood on my hands was not mine.

I looked back at Gerard, his gaze flicking around the room.

The next thing I knew, his pure white hair was drenched in blood, staining it red, firetruck red.

I tried to reach for him, to hold him, but he was to afraid.

I could do no more harm, but at the same time, no more good.

***

-Bzzt Bzzt-

I opened my eyes to the sound of my phone having a spaz attack. I swear to god, if this is my mom, I'm blocking her.

I flick the screen on and almost cried and shit my pants at the same time. 

-Gee-

I hit the answer button with so much force I nearly dropped my phone. 

"Hello?" I asked, uncertain.

"Um...Hi Frank." He sounded just as uncertain as me. "I was just calling to...um...Mikey, what was I calling to do?"

There was a pause before I heard a distant shout of 'let him explain'.

"Um...yeah, what he said."

"Oh god, you're letting me explain?" I couldn't believe my ears.

"Um...Yeah. I'm still mad, but Mikey made me realise that I haven't treated you fairly in return. So explain, five minutes."

"Okay, so I was standing with Pete in the queue and this chick shows up but I'm to busy looking for you to actually hear what she's saying. I was trying to find your hair because it stuck out so much, hence why I didn't see you. Then I felt her grab my arm but I didn't get time to see what she'd written on it because you showed up and pointed it out to me. How am I for time?"

"Four minutes left."

"Rad." I took a deep breath that I'm sure he could hear through the phone. "Gee?"

"Yeah?"

"I miss you." I whispered, like it was the worlds most delicate secret. 

"I miss you too." He was also whispering at this point.

"There's something else, too."

"Huh?"

"I think I love you Gee."

Silence. I heard a loud sigh from the other end.

"I love you too Frankie."


	16. 15

I was squished under a very cuddly Frank who had decided we had to watch all of the Shrek movies in order. It was nearly three AM and he had fallen asleep almost two hours ago. I shifted uncomfortably under him, my right buttcheek had decided to join Frank by falling asleep, moving so I lay on my side with him tucked into my chest like the little spoon he is. He groaned quietly as my thigh accidentally brushed his crotch. Oops. My eyes became heavy with sleep so I let myself slowly creep into slumber.

***

"Gerard."

My eyes fluttered open to see who needed me. It was still dark and Frank was still asleep. I squinted around the room, trying to find the source of the voice. It must've been my imagination, no one was in the apartment. I didn't feel like waking Frank to tell him I think his apartment is haunted, he'd just laugh. I grabbed my phone from the side table to check the time. 04:07. Huh, I wasn't asleep for long.

"Gee."

I looked down at Franks face to realise he was the one who had spoken. His eyes remained shut and his body still. I never knew Frank was a sleep-talker. I wonder what he's dreaming about that involves me.

"Harder," He moaned slightly. Oh. "Ugh...right there,"

His hips began to rut slightly against my thigh.

Another moan. "Yes sir."

Sir?

Wow, Frank's more of a sub than I thought.

He rolled his hips so that I could feel his semi. 

"Frankie?" I tapped my fingers against his hip.

He moaned in response, clearly not awake.

"Frank, wake up before you cum in your pants." I shook his shoulder slightly.

His eyes snapped open. "Wh-what?"

"You were having a wet dream." I said nonchalantly.

"I know that I was," He scowled at me, turning red. "How did you know?"

"You talk in your sleep." I pecked his forehead. "You wanna go sort that out?" I gestured to his boner. 

He shot me another dirty look.

"I'll give you a hand?" 

With that, he was wriggling to pull his jeans down.


	17. 16

I was sloppily kissing Gerard, him palming me through my boxers. He started to kiss down my neck, increasing the pressure on my crotch. I gasped.

"You know, I heard you like to be dominated." He smirked at me. "From now on, you call me sir in the bedroom."

Ah, that's how much of my dream he heard.

He moved us into a sitting position. "You wanna try something?"

"Yes sir."

He pulled my boxers down, causing my dick to spring free, before stripping himself of his jeans and underwear.

He dropped his voice. "Baby, I'm not hard enough yet. Think you could help?"

I dropped to the floor, leaning my head towards his crotch. I licked the tip before bobbing my head down. I took all of him in before swallowing harshly around him. He moaned loudly while tangling his fingers in my hair.

I had started to build up a rhythm when he pulled me off.

"Up."

I stood up.

"You need prep, lube?"

I shook my head, knowing the saliva would be enough.

"You sure?" He started to pull his shirt off.

"Yes sir."

"Come here."

I straddled his lap, hovering over him. He pulled my shirt off, admiring my tattoos. He began to kiss down my neck, leaving hickeys here and there. He kept moving down until he reached my chest.

He began to push my hips down, aligning me with his tip. "Let me make you feel good."

"Yes sir."

Once in completely, he began to thrust. It started off gentle but soon became wild and lust filled.

"Fuck." He whispered in my ear, followed by a moan. "So tight."

I began to move, bouncing down as he thrust up, feeling so many small bursts of pleasure. I managed to angle myself so he could find my prostate and feel larger bursts of pleasure. Soon, we were both moaning like porn stars. My grip on his shoulders was tight, my fingernails digging into his skin. He continued to attack my prostate with so much force.

"I'm-I'm c-close." My hips and thighs began to shake as Gerard's hand came between our bodies. He began to jack me off, his thumb digging into the slit every now and then, causing me to shake violently before releasing all over our stomachs. Shortly after, Gerard came deep inside me.

"Let's get you cleaned up." He whispered in my ear.

***


	18. 17

I glanced at my watch, wondering when my small fuck-machine of a boyfriend was going to visit, when my phone started to ring. 

~mom~

"Hello?" Don't get me wrong, I love my mom and we're close, but she doesn't call me often. This was strange.

"Hey honey, How are you?" 

"I'm fine, how are you?" What could be so important she had to call me? She barely knows how to turn her phone on ('No mom, that's the volume button, it won't do anything unless you turn the phone on.') 

"I'm alright."

"How's dad?" I glanced back at my watch. Two minutes until lunch.

"He's fine. How's work? Has anyone bought any of your paintings yet? Are you seeing someone?"

Okay, she has obviously been talking to Mikey, because she never asks about my love life. Never. 

"Works good, no, I haven't sold any paintings and yes." I took a deep breath, knowing she was probably going in to shock. The last person I was 'with' was a girl in high school. 

"Oh my gosh, Gerard, tell me about him!" 

"How did you know it was a him?"

"Um, Mikey was here before." I knew it. "I had him order some things from the rainforest website for me, like a new teapot and a gardening set."

"The rainforest website?" What the fuck?

"Yeah, the one on TV. It has orange boxes and they use tiny helicopters to deliver things."

"Amazon?" 

"That's the one." My mom acted older than she was. "When do we get to meet Frank?"

"I never told you his name."

"Mikey did. We're free tomorrow night, six PM. Nice talking to you honey, bye."

Click.

Well, no way am i getting out of this one. Looks like Frank's meeting my parents tomorrow.

Ding ding.

I turned to see Frank walking towards me.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." He walked round the counter to wrap his arms around me and peck my lips. "What's up?"

"My mom has invited us over for dinner tomorrow." I freed myself from his grip to go into the back room and make some coffee. 

"Cool, I was wondering when we were going to meet each other's parents."

"No, not cool. My mom is crazy."

"That makes two of us then."

I shoved his shoulder playfully. "Stop."

"Stop what?" He wrapped his arms around me from behind. You know, for a grown man, he sure was clingy.

***


	19. 18

I was sat in Gerard's apartment, waiting for him to choose something to wear. Luke and Leia were sleeping on me, little purrs being emitted now and then. As I shifted further into his pillows, he hurried out of the closet in his underpants.

"Gee, baby, we don't have time for sex, we have to leave in half an hour." 

He threw his discarded jeans at me. "I'm not asking you for sex, I just don't know what to wear." He glanced at the closet door.

"Let me help then."

I moved the peaceful kittens off my lap and walked towards the closet. I found a white shirt and some clean black skinny jeans near the back. I threw him a pair of smart black shoes before settling back onto the bed with the kittens.

"Frank, I can't wear these jeans! They're far too small for me, I can't get them over my underwear." He held the pants in front of him.

They did look a tight fit, but how good was his ass gonna look in them. "Then don't wear your underwear, problem solved."

He began to pull his boxers down.

***

"Gerard!" We were stood outside Gerard's childhood home. "And you must be Frank!"

Gerard's mom embraced me in a warm hug. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Way."

"Please, call me Donna." She led us into the house, through a photograph lined hallway, to a fairly large living room. The doorbell rang again. "Donald, someone's at the door!" She called into the next room. 

A tall man with greying hair hurried past us out of what I assumed was the kitchen, due to the fact his shirt and dress pants were covered by a pink apron. We heard the door open and some obscured conversation before Donald raised his voice.

"Mikey!" He walked past the doorway holding a flat box. "Your pizza's here, pay up!"

Mikey must be hiding out in the basement all night, hence the large pizza.

Later that evening, we were sat around the dining table. We all had a large slice of lemon drizzle cake in front of us, freshly baked by Donna this morning. We had already covered the topics of childhood, hobbies and whether or not I had any siblings. 

"So, Frank," Donald looked me in the eye, a piece of cake slowly sliding off his fork. "Mikey says you make music."

"Yeah, it's actually a lot of fun."

"You ever worked with anyone famous?" He finally ate the piece of cake that was trying to escape him.

"Yeah, I guess I mixed the backing for a couple of Green Day songs, and a couple of other big names, but mostly we get up-and-coming artists."

"That's pretty neat."

***

After dinner, we sat in the living room again. Donna had gone upstairs for some reason, I could hear her bustling about above our heads. 

"You boys want a drink?" Donald came in, holding three beers.

He handed one to Gerard, who accepted. He held one out for me.

"I'll pass, thanks, designated driver."

Donald's face lit up. "Well done, you passed the test." 

"Test?" What test?

"I had to make sure you were worthy of my little boy, and you, my son, just saved Gee from dying in a nasty car accident." He walked back into the kitchen.

I turned to Gerard. "Did you know he was going to do that?"

"Not that exactly, but I knew he would do something." He pecked my cheek. "Well done though, you're doing so much better than my ex did."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she showed up in a tiny skirt and a tank top. I had to lend her a shirt." He smirked at the thought.

I chuckled.

He took my hands in his. "Thank you."

"What for?" I held his gaze.

"For being so perfect." He kissed me gently, his soft lips applying minimal pressure as I kissed back. It was per-

"Woah there," We broke apart. "you should have some kind of sign to warn us this sort of thing is going on. " Donald sat down opposite us as Donna came down the stairs with a box.

"How about we look at some photos?"

"Mom." Gerard whined.

***


	20. 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this might be the last update for a while, I start school tomorrow, but I'll try to make it as long as possible. Enjoy, xo~G.

I buried my face in my hands as my mom flipped through a baby blue photo album. She was squished between Frank and I, gushing over photos of me and Mikey as babies. I was hating it, to say the least.

"Aw, how old were they in this one?" Frank pointed at a faded picture where Mikey was on his trike, and I was trying to push him up a hill. My face was red and there seemed to be mud and dirt patching my clothes. Mikey looked clueless, sat there all bundled up in mittens and a hat.

"Two and five years old." My mom flipped the page. "Weren't they just adorable?" 

Frank opened his mouth to answer, but I cut in. "Mom, I think we're gonna head off now." I stood up. "We both have work tomorrow and it's getting pretty late."

Her face fell for a second, but was soon back to being chirpy as she stood up and pulled me into a hug. "Okay honey, it was nice seeing you again." She turned to hug Frank. "It was lovely meeting you Frank, you seem like a really good guy."

"Thank you, Donna." I started to lead us to the door. "The food was amazing."

I hugged my dad on the way, saying thank you for the night. As Frank passed, he held out a hand for my dad to shake. My dad grabbed the hand, before pulling Frank into a hug. 

"Thank you for letting me in your lovely home, I really enjoyed myself." My dad let go of Frank as he walked to my side. He slid his hand into mine, kissing my cheek.

"You're not bad, son, not bad." 

"Anyway, we best be on our way, before Frank gets too tired to drive." 

***

I walked into the apartment to find the kittens curled up in my bed. Frank walked in behind me, holding me against his chest.

"Stay the night?" I asked, knowing the answer would be a yes.

"Only if you stay the night at mine more often." He kissed below my ear.

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to move in with me." He nuzzled his face into the crook of my shoulder. "Only if you want to though, no pressure."

I twisted in his arms, tangling my hands into his hair before kissing him. I pulled away to catch my breath. "Yes." I whispered. "Yes, yes, a million times yes!"

"Really?" 

I kissed him again to show him how serious I was about this. "I better start boxing things up then."

"That can wait." He slid his hands down my sides until they reached my jeans. Tonight was going to be fun...

***


	21. 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so hi, I'm back, I'm tired and I have chronic stomach cramps. *Waves magical wand* Have a chapter.

"That's the last of the boxes, Frankie."

I looked up from where I was stood examining the insides of a cardboard box. "Yeah?"

"Where should I put these?" Gerard sidestepped through the door of the apartment carrying two fairly big boxes.

I walked over to him, taking the top box before leaning up and pecking his lips. "There's space on the coffee table."

He placed the box down and sighed. I walked over to the kitchenette and grabbed the coffee's I had made earlier.

"Here." I said, sliding onto one of the breakfast bar stools. 

He sat next to me, the two of us staring out at our apartment, taking in exactly how many boxes there were. He had been slowly moving in, one box at a time until I decided I'd had enough and told him to set a date to bring everything over.

He took a sip of his drink. "Where are we gonna put all of this shit?"

"God knows, but we'll make room."

Gerard had sold most of his furniture, I already had a couch, a bed, a dining table and most other essential stuff, so the boxes were filled with clothes, comics, art supplies, books, souvenirs and keepsakes. I had enough room in my closet, as it was the size of a small bedroom, and last week I had a clear-out of all the junk I had kept for no reason. 

"How about we start with this box?"

***

After sorting through boxes for nearly seven hours, we decided pizza was the way to go. I was sat on the couch, staring at two boxes that were by the TV, while Gerard ordered pizza. These two boxes held all of the stuff we couldn't find space for. I grabbed my laptop and decided to do some light browsing on the IKEA website. I would need some new shelves if I wanted to get rid of the cardboard boxes. 

Gerard sat down beside me, folding his legs under him and resting his head on my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" He planted a soft kiss on my shoulder.

"Looking for new shelves," I clicked on a set of modern shelves that would surely match the rest of the furniture in the living room. "you see anything you like, shout."

I clicked on a different set of shelves, cheaper but more attractive. 

"They're pretty cute." Gerard pointed at the shelves. They were sort of like a staircase, and they were pure white with a grey underside. 

"Yeah, they are." I looked over the details before adding it to my shopping bag. "Anything else you want?"

"Not really, I kinda like the modern style you've got going on here." 

I clicked buy.

"You want me to pay?" He went to stand up.

"Nah, my treat." I said, pulling him back down.

***

"Frankie, pizza's here."

I walked out of the bedroom to see Gerard in his batman pyjamas, holding a large pizza box.

"Those don't count as pyjamas." He said, looking over my bare chest and sweatpants.

"Sure they do." I walked over to the kitchenette, pulling a bottle of red wine out of it.

"Frankie, at least go put a shirt on. I can't concentrate."

"Fine." I mumbled before going back into the bedroom and pulling on a white T-shirt.

"You want the pizza now or after?" He said, pouring the wine into two glasses.

"While we do it." I grabbed the box and placed it on the coffee table.

Gerard put the glasses down next to the pizza before grabbing the box. "You ready to lose to the master, Frankie?"

"I never lose Scrabble." I said, rolling my eyes playfully. "You're gonna eat those words."

"Before we start, we need a prize."

***

"Palputta isn't a word, Frank."

I took a bite out of my pizza. 

There were no tiles left in the bag and if Gerard let me have this, I could win on my next turn.

"Yeah it is." I said, smirking.

"None of the last three words you've put down are words."

"Yeah they are."

"Fine." He sighed and marked down my score. He began to place his own letters down. "Fourteen and I'm out."

I looked at his word. Gravity. "What the fuck, no fair."

He began to tidy up. "You're saying I didn't play fair?"

"Yeah." I pouted and crossed my arms.

Gerard ignored my tantrum and continued to put the scrabble in the games box before putting the pizza boxes in the recycling bin and the glasses in the sink.

"You really wanted to top me so bad you cheated at scrabble?" Gerard raised an eyebrow.

"No, not really, well" I thought for a minute. "yes."

"Aw, c'mere." He held out his arms.

I gladly buried myself in his chest. 

"Now about my prize..."

***


	22. 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm back to writing this story (finally), I've had a week off school due to my pal corona, so have an update.

I winced as a migraine started eating away at my head, promising my brain some painkillers at lunch. An hour and twenty to go.

"Excuse me?" I turned to see a man, probably around my age, looking very out of place. 

"Yeah, what can I do for you?" I put on my award winning smile and walked over to him.

"D-do you have this?" The man held out a piece of paper with a bike on it. "Its my friends birthday s-soon and she said she wanted one of these."

I knew that I didn't stock any bikes, only the parts for them. I stocked a small amount of skateboards and some scooters, but no bikes. They would take up too much room.

"I don't have it, but I could definitely order it in for you at a lower price, maybe throw in a crash helmet too." I walked over to the counter, opening up my laptop. I could get a discount as a small business owner, so why not help this guy out. "When's her birthday?"

"A week and two days." He stepped closer to the counter, looking unsure of himself.

"Are you okay there? You seem kinda nervous." I began to put the order in, seeing that it would be delivered in three to four working days.

"Um, I don't know." He looked down at his shoes and played with his sleeves.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong? I'm a really good listener." My head cracked again, pleading for silence.

"Uh, well, I guess I can tell you, you don't know who I'm on about." I smiled, encouraging him to continue. "Well, basically, this girl, that I'm buying the bike for, well, um I kinda have a super huge crush on her, and I don't know how to tell her. I was going to buy the bike and hope she'd realise that she should date me and not the mega-jerks she usually goes for. I don't know, its stupid."

"Its not stupid-what's your name?" 

"Oh, uh, Patrick." He continued to tug at his sleeves.

"Well, Patrick, I think it's a marvellous idea. Maybe you could slip a note or something into the box so that when she opens it she'll see it?"

His eyes lit up. "Holy smokes, you're a genius!"

I ordered in the bike and told Patrick to come back on Monday. 

***

I was doing my invoices when my phone started to ring, blaring the Adventure Time theme tune around the store. I smiled momentarily before picking up.

"Yo, Geetard, what are you doing tonight?" Mikey's voice rang out, sending sharp arrows of pain down the front of my skull.

"Um I don't know, I think I'm gonna go home and have a nice relaxing bath. Why?" I sighed at the thought of sinking into the warm scented water, maybe a couple of candles here and there, the aromas soothing my cracking head.

"Pete wanted to know if you fancy dinner tonight." Mikey sounded excited.

"Uh, I'll talk to Frank. Text me the details."

"Sure, bye."

"Bye Mikes." I hung up, glancing back at the clock. Not long til I could lock up and fuck off. I called Frank, asking him about dinner. He said yes, of course.

"Baby, are you alright?" His voice turned soft and gentle.

I smiled at how caring he could be.

"Yeah, just got this killer migraine."

"You have been up pretty late for the past few nights. And that's not even my fault. Maybe you should take a break from late night drawing." He suggested.

"When will I do my art then?" I questioned, not wanting to stop.

"How about you do an hour when you wake up and an hour when you get home?"

"I guess that sounds reasonable." I mumbled, balancing the phone between my shoulder and ear whilst trying to count the change in the till.

"How about I come pick you up so you don't have to walk home."

I smiled.

"Don't you have a meeting soon?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I'll be out by five, just enough time to drive down and see you."

"Alright, I gotta go though, there's a customer."

He breathed into the microphone. "Bye baby, see you later."

"Love you, bye."

I hung up and faced the customers who had walked in. A small boy was leading his grandpa(?) over to the store corner. I walked over to them, smiling when I noticed the skateboard tucked under the boys arm.

"Hi, can I help you?" I said, trying to work out where I knew the man from.

"Yes, you will get my grandson what he wants, you won't make eye contact or try to lure him into your cult, and you won't make unnecessary conversation. Go on Sam, tell the fag what you want."

Oh, I remember this guy.

"I'm sorry sir, but we don't allow homophobic behaviour in this store. If you would kindly stop making unnecessary conversation, it would be appreciated. If not, you can wait outside or try to find another place that sells what your grandson needs."

The man turned beet red, steam practically shooting out of his ears. I walked over to the door, opened it and gestured outside.

"Come on Sam, we can find this stuff elsewhere." He grabbed the boy's free arm and began to pull him out of the shop.

The boy dug his heels into the ground and pulled away from his grandpa.

"No, I'm staying. You can wait outside, but I've been looking for this helmet all over the place. I'm buying the helmet."

The old man stormed out, slamming the door behind him. My head wanted to burst with the pressure inside it. I massaged in between my eyes.

"Sorry about my grandpa. He's a little old fashioned."

I looked over at the small boy, he seemed to be around fifteen, definitely in high school, but he still seemed so short. He kind of reminded me of Frank in a way, this kid, Sam, with the way he was wearing black skinny jeans with a Dookie shirt and converse. He had the whole punk thing going for him and fifteen year old me would definitely be swooning right now.

"Its fine, he's been here before. He's lucky my boyfriend isn't here though, he would've pulverised him. Last time I had to hold him back." I chuckled, showing him it wasn't a big deal.

He smirked and went back to picking out the helmet he wanted. He pulled one off the rack, examining it by comparing it to a picture on his phone, before bringing it over to the till. The door opened as I was counting out change and the next thing I knew, a pair of strong arms were wrapped around me and a small kiss was being placed on the back of my neck.

"Hey baby." He mumbled into the crook of my neck. "How's your head?"

Sam looked between the two of us, I was picking up on something in his eyes, his demeanour had somehow changed, not comfort but -longing? Sam was definitely looking at us like he wanted what we have. Aw, how cute.

"It's killing me." I handed the change over to him, smiling politely and pushing the bag forward.

"Thanks Gerard." He said. What a nice boy. "And I'm sorry again about my Grandpa, he can be an ass."

"No worries, Sam. Enjoy your helmet." I replied warmly. As soon as he had left, Frank began softly mouthing at my neck. I turned in his arms to face him, winding my arms around his shoulders.

"What's up with his gramps?" He asked, resuming his position with his mouth on my neck.

"Remember the homophobic old dude who came in a few weeks back?"

He nodded softly as his mouth trailed to my collarbone.

"Sam is his grandson." I tangled my hands into his hair as he hummed. "Baby, what time is it?"

He pulled away to look at his watch.

"Five fifteen. You wanna go home now?"

I nodded, the pain in my head still pounding.


	23. 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm gonna go for a long ass nap after this bc I'm emotionally and physically exhausted. Sorry if there's typos and shit, I'm probs not gonna proofread it bc I cba. Sorry to sound so negative, enjoy your day/night, xo-G.

I shut the door behind me, watching Gerard flop down on the couch and cuddle up with the kittens. I knew he'd be too tired to feed them, so I called them into the kitchen and set down their dishes on the floor. 

"Baby, what time do we have to be at dinner?" I asked whilst washing my hands.

I heard a groan from the living room. "Uh, six."

I put some hot water in the kettle and got some mugs out. "Are you sure you wanna go? You seem pretty tired."

He sighed and sat up, looking at me through the open wall above the breakfast bar.

"I can't exactly say no, I've already told Mikey that we'd go. He seemed really excited too, he hasn't been in a relationship since high school and I wanna be there for him, to make sure he's doing it right."

I poured the water into the mugs.

Sometimes I wish I had siblings to care for like Gerard and Mikey. Heck, I guess I'd even want someone to care for me once in a while. I'm not saying my mom was a bad mother, I'm just saying that I would've liked someone nearer my age to talk to growing up. But it's far too late for that.

"Alright, we'll go, but only if you promise to take it easy the minute we get home."

I walked over to the couch and set the mugs down on the coffee table before sitting down and pulling Gerard onto my lap. He rested his head on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my torso, closing his eyes and drifting off. I kissed his forehead and did the same.

***

After dinner, we got home to find the kittens curled up on one of the couch blankets, purring gently.

"God, I'm tired as fuck." He said, hanging his coat on the hook by the door. "I just wanna sleep or read a book or some shit."

I hung my coat up before following him to the couch. He lay down again, his arm resting next to the kittens. I pottered about, washing the mugs from earlier and generally just tidying up the apartment, thinking about dinner. It was great, apart from the fact that whenever it got too loud I saw Gerard wince or start to massage the bridge of his nose. Under different circumstances, it would have been a great night.

Once I was done with my quick clean, I walked over to the couch, looking at my now sleeping boyfriend and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. I smiled to myself at how peaceful he looked before having a brainwave. I walked into the bathroom and began filling up the tub, making sure the water wasn't too hot or cold before adding these weird rose bath salts that he said he loved. I went on a rampage around the apartment looking for candles, and came back with a box of twenty four tea lights and my lighter. I placed the tea lights all over the place, on the windowsill, basin, corners of the bath, and even a few on top of the toilet. I'd just have to remember to put them out later. I looked over my handiwork, smiling at what I'd achieved in ten minutes. Now to go get Gerard.

I walked into the living room, crouching in front of my boyfriend.

"Gee?" I said softly, touching his shoulder. "Wake up, I have a surprise for you."

His eyes fluttered softly, opening to focus on my face.

"Yeah?" His voice was groggy and his hair messed up. I kinda felt bad for waking him.

"Come on." I said softly, straightening out and holding my hand out for him. He took it and followed me to the bathroom. Once we were in there, I heard a gasp from behind me.

"Frankie, you didn't have to do all this for me." He moved closer to the bath.

I raised his hand to my mouth, leaving a little kiss on the back of it.

"Come here." I said, pulling his body towards me and connecting our lips. I pulled away after a few seconds, hearing him sigh calmly.

"I'm gonna go get something, why don't you get in, relax and shit." I grabbed a towel and walked out, heading to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, I got undressed, wrapping the towel around my waist and opening the fridge. I pulled out a bottle of red wine before searching for two clean glasses to drink out of. Now to go relax and shit.

I walked back into the bathroom, seeing Gerard in the tub, eyes closed and head back. He turned his attention to me when I closed the door. It was a shame the bath was full of bubbles, because I really enjoy looking at his body. I set the wine and glasses down on the floor, pulling my towel off and walking over to the tub. Gerard moved forward slightly in order for me to get in behind him, my legs on either side of his body.

"This is really nice, thank you Frankie." He rested his head back against my chest and I wrapped my arms around waist, feeling pretty sleepy.

"No problem, baby boy." I kissed his neck softly.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I know it's short but in my defence, so am I. Here ya go.


	24. le apartment

Dining area^^

Bedroom^^

Bathroom^^

Living area^^

Kitchen area^^

This room^^ was a spare bedroom but they converted it into a hobby/art and music room. This is the artsy side.

This^^is the music side.

Please focus on the bigger pictures, I forgot to crop the screenshots.


End file.
